


Buried alive

by eiskalt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Character Death, Derek Hale has a secret, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Racism, Smut, Suicide, Tagging as I go, Violence, Young Derek Hale, alternative universe, hale family is alive, romantic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiskalt/pseuds/eiskalt
Summary: Almost fifty years ago Avatar Aang lost the battle against Fire Lord Ozai.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. All time low

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m sorry for any mistake but english is not my first language and I‘m trying my best :)
> 
> Next chapters will be longer, I promise 🤞🏼

“Eat up, bastard”, the guard threw his food carelessly on the dirty ground and stared disgusted at the old man. He hasn't been showered with the hose in weeks, his hair was greasy and sticking into his wrinkled forehead. His beard was way too long and gray strands poked out of his thick dark hair. The clothes he wore were ripped and dirty, kind of worn out and a little too big. 

“Can't believe you were the biggest thread the fire nation had”, he spit on the ground, almost hitting the man, “Pathetic”

The guard left without saying another word and the older man waited for a few minutes before he mustered up the strength to crawl to his food. His arms and legs were tied together which prevented him from bending. It made it a lot more difficult for him to reach for the bowl but once he held it in his hands he smashed it into the ground again and again until there was nothing but shards across the ground.

He spent almost 35 years in this rotten cell and all these years he was certain that his friends would come to his rescue but that never happened. He didn't even know if his friends were still alive. No one ever told him what happened with them. 

False hope let him think that he could get out of this cell and fix everything he did wrong in the past. 

He was a disgrace and didn’t only fail his friends and the love of his life, he also failed the whole world. 

Even though he didn't know what happened to the rest of the world when he was defeated, he knew that they needed the help of the Avatar.

Time was running and he had to hurry up. It was only a matter of time until the next guard would show up to check on him. He reached for a big and pointy shard with both of his hands, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Someone had to safe the world and cursed himself for not doing it earlier. 

And although the fire nation has taken over the world, he believed the next Avatar can save the world.


	2. Signs

He was nervous, and he could tell that the other man noticed it. The dark skinned man looked at him with a weary face and watched every move he made carefully.

The teenager didn't really know this man but his dad assured him that he was the only one he could trust without a second thought.

They were on their first stop in Farm Village, a place with a population of just one hundred sixty people and it was perfect for hiding because not many people knew about this place.

"So this guy-"

"Derek"

"Right, Derek", Stiles nodded, "Who is he?"

"You will get to know him soon", Deaton answered. He left the room and came back with an old little book. The binding was black and it had a red triskelion on one site and the symbol of the fire nation on the other.

Deaton walked over to Stiles and sat himself next to him. He didn't say a word, just stared on the ground and seemed kind of lost in his own thoughts.

Suddenly the front door opened and a boy, just a few years older than Stiles, walked in. He had a duffle back on his shoulder and had a black coat in his hands. He wore a white shirt, black suspenders held up his black trousers which were tucked in a pair of black boots. His black hair emphasized his green eyes and a little smile spread on his pinkish lips when he spotted Deaton.

"Long time no see", Deaton stood up and reached to shake his hand but Derek enclosed him in a hug, seeming happy to be there.

As soon as he spotted Stiles though his smile faltered and it was like his happy feeling was just a day dream.

"That's Stiles", Deaton introduced him, "You‘ll be accompanying him on his journey."

Derek nodded, didn't seem disappointed or glad. It was like he wasn't able to show his feelings anymore.

Then Deaton lead them to another room. In the middle there was a big wooden table, so big that a whole powwow could sit on it. He walked to a smaller desk in the corner and there was already a map rolled out on it.

It was a world map and someone, probably Deaton himself, had scribbled a path and some notes on it.

"The Northern Watertribe will be your first destination", he explained, dragged his pointer finger over the map until it landed in the east of it, "When you come back to the Earth kingdom you will have to go to Omashu and search for the Yukimiras. They're good people and will help Stiles to master the earth element, but be careful, Derek. They shouldn't know that you're a fire bender."

The teenager nodded. It wasn't uncommon for people of the fire nation to be hated, and he could totally understand it. His nation didn't cause anything but harm, and yet they still thought they we're doing the right thing. He was ready to end what Avatar Aang and his friends couldn't, so he was willing to hide who he was.

"Lastly you have to find the temple of the air nomads", Deaton stepped back from the map, and they stared at him quizzically.

"How? They've all been burned into ashes-"

"Not all of them", Deaton shook his head, "There is a hidden one you can only find if your heart is pure and you do not have any bad intentions. You will be tested, it will be very difficult for your soul and mind but you have to bear it."

Deaton turned to Derek who hadn't said a word since he arrived. "You‘ll have to teach him the art of fire bending. There is no other fire bender you should trust, Derek. It may be difficult but even your own family can stab you in the back."

"I know", his voice was raspy, like he hadn't talked in weeks and it sent a shiver down Stiles' spine.

"You will face a lot of danger", Deaton said as he took Derek‘s duffle bag and stuffed the map inside it. "Even though not a lot of people know about the existence of the new Avatar, they'll find out sooner or later, and they'll hunt you down to get whatever price there will be offered."

"How do you know that he is the real Avatar?", Derek asked like Stiles wasn't even in the room, "All textbooks state that Avatar Aang died while he was in the Avatar State. Everyone thought Aang broke the Avatar cycle which is why the fire nation never searched for the next Avatar."

"That's what they want you to believe", Deaton answered calmly, "They don't want people to think that there is a minimal chance to over trump the fire nation. Something like hope can be very dangerous, start things like rebellions and can stir up a lot of trouble."

Derek nodded, he knew that Deaton was right, and he also knew that the older man won't answer how he found out Stiles was the new Avatar, so he didn't ask again.

"I'll let you two alone now", Deaton said with a little smile in his face, "Get to know each other, you will be spending a lot of time together in the next few months or years."

Then he left, leaving them in the old, dusty room. Derek turned to the younger one, he looked at him for a moment too long, shook his head disapprovingly and sat down on an old chair, not caring if his clothes would get dirty.

"So", Stiles started and Derek already looked annoyed, "Why are you here? I mean don't get me wrong, but we're trying to like destroy your whole nation and-"

"I can tell the difference between right and wrong", Derek interrupted him, "A big part of my nation things we're doing the right thing, that the rest of the world honors and loves us because we're helping them. But we're not helping, we're torturing and suppressing them."

"How do you know Deaton?"

"He's an old family friend."

He wanted to ask more questions, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to annoy Derek too much for now.

-

A few days passed and Deaton almost forced them to spend time with each other. He wanted them to get along and start to trust each other because they're a team now.

"Stiles", Derek repeated, "Do you want to go to the lake with me?"

"I don't know", Stiles shrugged, "I think-"

"It's not far from here", Derek looked at him, pleadingly. He always acted nicer when he wanted something. And he knew exactly that Stiles couldn't say no if he looked at him like that. So he agreed and let Derek led the way.

It was empty, when they arrived at the lake. It wasn't astounding because the population of Farm Village was not even 200 people and most of them were too old to even survive the way to the lake.

The water was a beautiful shade of blue and it was clearer than any lake the younger one ever went to. There was no oil or other trash in it and even little fish swam around.

Derek was already in the water, floating around without a care in the world. He looked relaxed and satisfied. He watched how Stiles got in the water and couldn't look away. His skin was pale and dotted by thousands of little freckles, he had a few scars on his arms and legs and a tattoo on the left side of his chest. He could recognize the symbols of all elements and wondered if they had anything to do with him being the Avatar. Stiles was so small, fragile even. How was he supposed to save the world?

"-okay, Derek?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded and Stiles smiled, his brown eyes twinkled and his little nose scrunched up.

-

When it became colder they sat on the field, watching the sunset. It was quiet, and they could hear some turtle ducks splashing in the water. Some little turtle ducklings waddled past them and Stiles was even able to pet one of them without getting attacked by their mother.

"Maybe we should start getting back", Derek suggested and Stiles nodded. The brown haired boy was the first one to stand up when he suddenly was tackled down the ground again. He yelped in surprise, wasn't able to recognize the animal that attacked him.

"What the fuck is that?", Stiles never saw an animal like that before and it wondered why Derek stood calmly next to it.

It looked like a mix of a huge anteater, a wolf and a star-nosed mole. He wasn't sure if it had no eyes or if it’s fur was hiding them.

"That's Agri, my shirshu", Derek answered and ran his fingers through its thick fur.

"Why does it wear a muzzle?", Stiles asked while Derek helped him up.

"His saliva is toxic", he said like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Shirshus can paralyze living things with their tongue. And Agri gets a little too excited when he's around new people and sometimes starts to lick them."

Derek suddenly stocked, it was like something hit him and before Stiles could ask the older one threw him over his shoulder and got on his shirshu.

Agri was way too fast for Stiles liking and being thrown over Derek's shoulder didn't really make things better. He didn't even know what was going on and Derek acted like death was coming after them.

When the animal finally stopped in his tracks and Derek lowered him down, Stiles head was spinning, and he felt the need to throw up. 

"Deaton was taking care of Agri", Derek explained, taking Stiles hand and leading him inside a cabin. "He wanted Agri to find us. Something must have happened. Deaton makes no mistakes."

He knew Derek was right and whatever danger Deaton faced was now after them.

-

Derek searched for something. Stiles didn't know what it was but it had to be important because other wise they would have left immediately. The black haired boy grew a little angry and he started coursing loudly, throwing things on the ground. 

Stiles was ready, he even had the time to pack them a back. He was waiting for hours now and started to get impatient. They should have left hours ago.

"What are you even looking for?", Stiles asked and Derek stopped in his tracks. 

"You wouldn't get it", Derek said more aggressively than needed, "Go wait outside. I'll be out in a few." 

Stiles rolled his eyes but he left the cabin without a protest, even though he really wanted to.

He saw Agri laying in the soft grass. His tail wagged and Stiles could see how his big fur-coated body moved up and down with every breath he took. Agri still had the sattle on and Stiles had to suppress the need to get it off of him. 

The minutes passed slowly and not just Stiles was starting to grow impatient. Agri was already on all fours and started pacing up and down. He seemed nervous and sniffed the air like he was expecting something to happen. 

"We can leave now", Derek said when he came out of the cabin. He held a book in his hands and Stiles recognized it. It was the book Deaton had with him the day he met the fire bender. 

"What do you need the book for?", Stiles asked with folded arms. 

"It's an old family book", Derek answered too quickly, "We will need it at some point, trust me."

Suddenly the shirshu started to whimper and howl, it was like he wanted to give Derek a sign. To warn him. He sniffed the air frantically and his big black paws clawed at the earthy ground. 

"We need to get going", Derek said and gestured for Stiles to get on Agri. 

"What's-"

"Now, Stiles!"

-

They made their way to the docks on the other side of the village and waited for an old friend of Dereks. His name was Vernon Boyd and he had something that could help them to get to the northern watertribe faster than a ship. 

Boyd was as big as Derek and Stiles felt tiny standing between the two friends. Derek wanted to give Boyd his hand to shake but the other one went in for a hug. 

"Derek", he said with a smile on his lips, "I'm happy to see you." 

Derek also smiled, it was like they saw each other for the first time in years. Then both their smiles vanished, like they've never even existed. 

"I thought those things went extinct", Boyd started to explain, "Couldn't believe my own eyes, when I saw some of these hairy beasts destroying my grandparents garden."

They walked to the containers and stopped in front of one with a big green blanket thrown over it.

"Very pricey", Boyd said, "But nothing you can't handle." 

"Show us", Derek commanded and Boyd nodded. He gestured for them to take a few steps back before he lifted the blanket. 

"Woah", Stiles gasped, his eyes grew big and he couldn't believe what he saw. 

"A flying bison", Derek looked at Boyd who opened the cage, to let it out. 

"A companion for life", Boyd explained, "He's a calm soul. Easy to handle, and with great staying power."

The air bison stepped out of the cage carefully and they were able to fully see it. It had shaggy white fur, a flat tail and a brown arrow that ran along from forehead to tail-tip. His eyes were brown and there were two big horns growing out of his head. He had six legs and three toes on each foot. Slowly it walked to Derek who stared at the air bison with no emotion. Suddenly a big blue tongue licked the black haired fire bender and left a trail of saliva on his face. 

"He likes you", Stiles said laughingly and even Boyd couldn't contain his laughter.


End file.
